Playing Games Without Any Rules
by Bradsp321
Summary: Yang is the talk of the school, with many guys trying to win her affection. But what happens when a new mysterious person joins the game. This new player on the board rolls the dice affecting Yang's and her friends lives, all for a bit of fun and more. Follow Yang as she tries to find who is messing with her life. Contains mainly Baked Alaska and some minor White Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate any feedback and comments you can provide in order to help me improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own RWBY.**

Chapter 1 - Guessing game

The day for Yang so far has been a disaster. One annoyance after another. Just after waking up Yang was graced with the lovely sound of Weiss telling Ruby off for some reason or other. This was a normal occurrence but for some reason Yang knew the day was going to get worse.

"W-Weiss I'm really sorry. I-I-I didn't mean it. It was just an accident." Ruby pleaded, trying to get Weiss to calm down.

After finally opening her eyes Yang was able to see a very scared looking Ruby holding Myrtenaster, well most of it anyway. She was looking all around the room trying to break eye contact with the death stare Weiss was glaring at her with.

"What! You call stealing my weapon, breaking it apart and then forgetting where you left it an accident!" Weiss exclaimed. The sheer volume of Weiss's voice causing Ruby to collapse and scurry backwards to the corner of the room, dropping the weapon in the process.

"B-but, but, really it was an accident, and well I wouldn't call it stealing. I wa-was borrowing it to learn how it worked and then err hopefully I could apply it to crescent rose. Then when I started to take it apart I-I made sure to note down where all the pieces went. But then I smelt someone baking cookies and followed the smell the kitchen, where Ren was making them. He let me have one and they tasted amazing. I think I bought the dust part thingy with me and left it somewhere in there. But now I can't seem to find it. So really it was just an accident. Right. Right." Ruby quickly stated.

Desperately looking around the room Ruby was only met with expressions of sorrow from Blake, and with the full confession of what really happened finally revealed, it only caused Weiss's anger to grow.

"You mean you lost one of the most important parts of Myrtenaster, because of cookies!"

"They were really good cookies though." Ruby quickly interrupted thinking that would be a good enough reason for losing the weapon part. But after a few seconds of deep thought, wondering why everyone was silent, Ruby finally realised how bad she screwed up trying to calm Weiss down. Knowing that the conversation had ended badly and was soon to take a turn for the worse, Ruby knew the only thing to come next was probably some form of bodily harm. There was only two options available, one stay and face the furious, white haired princess or two run away as far as possible till she calms down. Ruby took the latter, but also decided trying find the weapon part would be a good idea to.

After the shock of Ruby's utterly terrible statement faded, Weiss started to make her way towards the cowering girl. But as she moved she was only left with a pile of rose petals to take her anger out on. But Ruby's semblance wouldn't save her today, as Weiss would scour the whole school to find the insufferable dolt.

After seeing Weiss leave the room, Yang was left to her own devices, and after much deliberation she decided to get out of bed, shower and change into her uniform. Finally ready Yang left the bathroom only to be greeted by Blake impatiently waiting so they could leave for lessons.

After this fantastic or Yang-tastic start to the day as Yang put it, it only got worse.

Entering Professor Port class room Yang was greeted with the sight of a very happy looking Weiss holding and stroking Myrtenaster, next to a extremely worn out Ruby.

 _Wow, she normally has so much energy. I didn't even think she could get tired during the day._

To Yang, Professor Port's class is a moment of rest. An escape from the real world to pause, look back on life... and then fall head first onto the table and fall asleep. But today Professor Port decided to try and regale the students with more tales about his fights with unspeakable dangers and multitudes of Grimm. He also brought out an assortment of Grimm to test students fighting prowess and ability to make tactical decisions in the heat of the moment. Professor Port set up duels between students and different types of Grimm depending on their skills and weapons. Now the room was filled with the underlying tone of Professors Ports monotonous voice and the sounds of clashing weapons upon bone armour that most Grimm have. With the new increase in volume the usually sleeping Yang was kept awake and ended up watching hunter and huntress fight again and again till the bell rang. _Can this day get any worse._

Class had finally ended and the torture was over... or so Yang thought. Heading back to the dorm hoping to relax for the afternoon till the next lesson, she was trying to get a rise out of Blake with the occasional teasing and pun, but this was cut short by someone called out her name.

"Yang!"

 _Urrgh and I was just getting to a good one. Would have had her in stitches._ "Hey Blake, you lot go on a head I'll see you soon."

"Ok, see you in a bit. Oh and you really need to work on your jokes." Blake said trying to hold back a smile from one of Yang's previous puns.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You know they're good and you love them."

Blake just sighed and walked off following after Ruby and Weiss who were back to their usual selves after Weiss had finally exacted her revenge on Ruby. Although no one had the courage to ask what happened during said revenge.

"Hey, hey Yang, gotta sec."

 _Come on, I just want to relax with everyone else._ _Wait that voice sounds familiar._ Turning around to see who was calling her name, Yang was met with bright blue hair and realised who it was.

"Oh hey Neptune, how's it going"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to ask you something."

 _Oh please don't let it be what I think it is._

"Shoot, what's on your mind?" Yang asked hoping the conversation won't go the same as all the previous ones she had with other guys.

"So, errr, I was wondering what you doing later." Neptune said while scratching his head.

 _Great another one. This just keeps getting better and better._

Since Yang entered the Beacon numerous rumours flooded the school of her beauty, luscious hair and of the many guys she had dated. Though none of this was true, well apart from the first two obviously. Even though she is seen as the courageous, outgoing blond who tries to get as much fun as she can out of life, she had never had the amount of boyfriends that the rumours said she did. So far she had only ever dated one guy in her life, his name she had already forgotten. Since then she forgot about dating and focused on protecting Ruby as she made her way through school and life.

 _Dust I hate those rumours, might as well go along with it and see what he does._

"No why'd you ask."

"Well I was wondering if err you maybe wanted to grab a bite to eat with me, you know like go out for dinner or something." Neptune worryingly said while twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

Just that fact that he was nervous said something. The extremely cool and composed Neptune, would usually be fine with something as easy as asking someone on a date, but he was asking Yang. He stood there fearful for his life as one wrong word and he could end up on a gurney.

 _What should I say. I mean he's quite nice, good looking, but I don't really know him though. Wait wasn't he with Weiss or something. Yeah the dance, he went with her, why is he asking me out now. Did he dump her._

"Wait I thought you and Weiss were together. Did you dump her. Wait your not trying to two time her with me are you! Because if you are!" Yang said increasing in volume to a near shout. Her eyes started turning red and the temperature around her heated up at the thought of someone hurting her friend.

"No, No, No nothing like that. I mean we talked, had a nice time with the dance and everything, but it didn't really click so I let her down slowly. But I think she may still be a little hung up on me a bit. You see I sort of ended up liking you more, so how about it."

 _Wow, this is ridiculous, I don't even know why Weiss likes this guy. I really don't want to go out with him now, I mean seriously. I wonder why he even likes me, I really hope it's not the same reason as the others. I'll find out and then let him down slowly like he apparently did Weiss._

"So, just out of curiosity, why do you like me? What made you want to ask me out?"

"Well you are very beautiful, such a great fighter, fiery and unpredictable. They're the reasons really." Neptune explained, certain his reasons would seal the deal, since he knew his coolness and looks had already started to pull her in.

 _Not again, always how I look, always. Does he really think those reasons are going to make me want to date him. Why can't I meet someone who's interested in me for, well me. Right, now to tell him no._

"Look, you're a nice guy and pretty cool. But I'm just not interested. As well as that, you were with one of my best friends until just recently and it just wouldn't feel right anyway. Sorry."

"Yeah...Ok, I just thought I would give it a shot. Right well I got to go, classes you know. Bye" Neptune quickly replied, relieved he managed to make it through the confession, but also with a hint of sadness which he covered up using his signature smile.

"Bye." _Another one down and out for the count. I wonder how many guys are left in this place that haven't asked me out yet. Just none of them feel right._

Sighing Yang turned around relieved the situation ended peacefully and nothing got too complex. Before heading back to the dorm she spent a few moments looking out the window taking in the view. Looking out she could see many students hurrying around, some with friends and others all alone, both most probably heading back to the dorms to retire for the night _._ The rest of the school buildings stood majestically in the background, just showing how impressive Beacon really was, and beyond that was the beautiful view of the kingdom of Vale. While watching the breath taking sunset Yang thought about all the people who tried and failed to ask her out, all wanting her for the way she looked.

 _Am I just the pretty face to everyone. None of the guys have come close to complimenting me on anything other than my looks and 'fiery' attitude. I mean someone could at least say they like my puns, I mean they are awesome. Or actually try to get to know me before asking me out instead of just coming out of nowhere to 'give it a shot'._

Buzz

At that final thought Yang felt her scroll buzz, meaning someone had sent her a message. Leaving the spot from the window she reached for her scroll, hoping that it wasn't one of the pervious guys she had rejected trying his luck again, she reluctantly took out her scroll. Looking through her messages she saw old ones from Ruby, Weiss and Blake ranging from the generic 'How are you' and 'Where are you' to setting up studying sessions for upcoming exams and arranging outings for the team. Finally noticing the new text she wasn't sure what to make of it. The size of said message was quite large compared to the ones she usually gets and there didn't seem to be the name of the sender at the start of the message. The scroll ID was foreign to Yang which meant it wasn't someone she knew. All that was put in place of where the name usually resides was the symbol, '?'

 _Wait that's not right. I'm pretty sure I would remember adding someone with name as weird as question mark. Just what sort of stupid name is that anyway. Although it could be one of my friends playing a prank, using someone else's scroll to send the message so a different scroll ID number comes up. Let's just see what it says first, find out if it is a prank or not._

Finally deciding to open the message, Yang was left speechless after reading it. The large paragraph caused Yang's semblance to start to flare up, as she re-read the message over and over again to fully understand what she was reading. The message read:

'It's both a blessing and a curse isn't it, looking as attractive as you do. All the guys only end up noticing your looks and nothing else, so all you do is lure them in and knock them down, hoping one day that your soul mate will finally find you, and you live happily together forever. Terribly sorry but the world just doesn't work like that. Also such a shame about your recent confession, that Neptune boy looked so nervous talking to you and you didn't even notice. Too busy wishing it for it to be over probably, and then what did you do, you sent him home crying. Congratulations by the way, couldn't have done it better myself. Well I tell a lie, but my way would have involved more bloodshed and some people frown on that. Now I would love to keep sending messages and have a lovely conversation with the 'blond beauty' all through the night, but I have a job that needs doing and you need to rack that tiny brain of yours to figure out who I am. Talk to you soon and try to have fun guessing. ?.'

Flabbergasted at the annoying and sarcastic message she didn't notice the flash of light by the window she had only recently been looking out of.

Now with this new mystery in Yang's life she quickly stormed off to her dorm room, with her frustration shown as she left scorch marks as she stomped away. Her hair stayed burning and her eyes bright red through the remainder of the journey.

Once she reached the dorm she cooled down and then spent the rest of the night trying to figure out who this mysterious person was, till she fell asleep from lack of energy due to the truly exhausting day. She ended the day with a few final thoughts before drifting off for a defiantly deserved slumber.

 _I really hope tomorrow ends up better than today and I that find out who the dust sent that damn message so I can destroy them._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi again, just want to say I hope you enjoy the story. Again this is my first time doing this and I'm enjoying it so I hope you do too. I'm not sure if I'll make a chapter each week, it may end up being every fortnight, due to work and stuff. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 2 - Gift giving

Dreams. What's the purpose of them. Especially those that make absolutely no sense.

After the terribly interesting day Yang had and then falling asleep, she hoped for nice relaxing night. But her apparently 'tiny' brain gave her no choice in the matter. Her dreams were plagued with images of the many people she knew in beacon, all of which were covered with questions marks. While pushing through the many faces the message she received from the mysterious question mark was replayed over and over again. Never stopping, never slowing down. After finally reaching the last of the faces she was greeted by nothing but a blank picture which quickly engulfed her, tearing her out of the dream.

Yang, usually the last person to wake, and only after Ruby had shouted in her ear, shot straight up into very uncomfortable sitting position. As she did the covers flew off her and fell to the floor, leaving Yang upright in a state of panic. Covered in a cold sweat Yang quickly took in her surroundings, still unsure as to whether the dream was finally over. Realising that she was in her dorm, she tried to stop her heavy breathing and calm down before everyone else saw the state she was in. But much to her dismay, she woke up during the early hours of the morning when everyone was getting ready of lessons. This meant Ruby, Weiss and Blake were already awake and witnessed this sudden change in Yang's usual sleeping pattern. Well they would have if they weren't trapped under a duvet in that moment.

 _What a dream. No wait, nightmare. Damn. Haven't had one of those in ages. Wait how did I have a nightmare because of one stupid message._

Looking around the room she saw her roommates removing the last of the duvet. After everyone had freed themselves from capture, Ruby was the first to speak up.

"Yang, are you ok?"

"Huh, yeah sure. Just some wicked crazy dream that's all. Just made me jump." Yang exclaimed, still in a daze, trying to make the situation less embarrassing. But the cheery expression that usually plastered Yang's face was replaced by one containing a small amount of fear, which was just unnatural to the rest of the team.

"You know all this time I don't think I've ever seen you scared. Seeing your face like that kind of makes me feel like today's going to be a good day." Weiss said with a smug look on her face.

"Ha, Ha. Take a picture, it will last longer." Yang stated with a slight blush on her face from the embarrassment.

"You know what, I think I will." Weiss said while walking to the other side of the room smiling.

"Yang are you sure you're ok. That was the first time I've ever seen you have a nightmare." Blake asked finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Look, guys I'm fine seriously. Right let's just get read-"

*Flash*

A large blinding light filled the room. Shielding her eyes she waited for the flash to dissipate. After her eyesight was back to normal she was graced with the view of a very happy looking Weiss holding up her scroll, with the back end pointed at Yang.

"And saved. Now I'm going to take a shower." Weiss said quickly running to the bathroom, knowing what was bound to come next.

"Oh no, you did not! You better delete that or I will break you apart ice queen!" Yang shouted. She got up, and jumped off the bed to quickly follow Weiss. Reaching the bathroom door, she started to pound the door, almost knocking it down. "You better get out here right now, or I will destroy this door and then you."

Ruby and Blake who had been laughing to this point quickly realised how fast everything thing had escalated and quickly tried to calm Yang down and pry her off the door.

"Hey Yang, don't worry we will make sure she deletes it once she's out of the shower. Don't worry ok. Just leave the door alone, we need it ok, and I don't think Glynda will want to spend her time repairing our room like she did the food hall." Ruby quickly interjected. After hearing Ruby's words she finally started to calm down and receded back into the room and to her bed.

"Ok, now that that's sorted, I'm going to check if team JNPR is up yet and then we can go to lesson together." Ruby stated with a triumphant look on her face, after her incredible feat of calming Yang down. Using her semblance she quickly dashed out of the room leaving behind her signature pile of rose petals.

But almost as quickly as she left, Ruby returned to the room, walking in slowly while holding a box that looked like it was wrapped in ribbon.

"Errrr, Yang. You got a... present. I think."

Getting off the bed, Yang slowly and wearily walked over to where Ruby was. Finally reaching her sister she took the present and gave it a little look over to try and figure out who sent it and what it was. The package was wrapped in a blue and yellow stripped gift wrap, and had a cream ribbon intricately wrapped around the box which was tied into a beautiful bow at the top. On the top of the present was a small tag hanging off the side. Flipping it over, the tag read 'To: Yang' with the From part left blank.

Yang quickly looked at her fellow teammates, hoping for some kind of reaction to the mysterious gift. After a short moment of silence, and getting no response from the ever so quiet Blake still engrossed in her book, or the hyperactive Ruby staring at Yang waiting for her to do something, she decided to open the present.

Making sure not to damage the item inside, Yang quickly ripped the paper off as fast as possible, since patience was not her strong suit. After the shredded paper had settled on the floor, Yang was left with a box which had a clear lid. What she could see in the box left Yang shocked and very confused.

Once she realised something interesting was happening, Blake decided to join in on the action and finally put her book down. Walking over to Yang and Ruby she noticed the young leader waving in Yang's face trying to get her to respond. As Blake reached the two sisters she finally saw what all the commotion was, and what had caused Yang to literally freeze on the spot. Inside the box was chocolate cut into the shape of a heart, which was covered in red and white icing. The words that were written across the chocolate caused her to stifle a small giggle. Across the top it had the words 'Yang and Neptune', and underneath was 'Together Forever' written even larger. Both phrases were written in white icing very elegantly. All in all it was a very professionally made cake.

As Yang stood there still frozen from the sudden shock, Ruby was still trying to wake her up having enlisted Blake's help to do so. While both members of the team were trying and failing to bring Yang back to her senses, Weiss had finally finished showering. Walking out of the bathroom, Weiss was graced with the sight of both Ruby and Blake shaking Yang, who was holding some sort of box. Walking over to the rest of her team to try and figure out what was going on, she finally noticed what was in said box. A wave of fury quickly engulfed Weiss, which caused both Ruby and Blake to back away as fast as possible.

Yang finally woke from her shock as a large wave of heat hit her. _Wow, where did that come from. It's normally me who's the hot one._ She quickly looked around the room to see what the situation had turned into. As she turned she first noticed a very afraid Ruby and as usual a cool and calm looking Blake slowly backing away from her. As she was about to ask what was going on she was interrupted by another burst of heat and some very stern words from Weiss.

"How could you!"

 _Wow, the ice queen is really burning up. I never thought it was possible. How could I? How could I what?_

Snapping back to reality she was faced with a very tiny and furious princess.

"How could you!"

"Wait, what did I do?" Yang quickly pleaded, trying to keep the ice queen from exploding. As she stood there she saw Weiss quickly look down then back up. Following Weiss's movement, she finally realised what all the fuss was about.

"You know I like him, how could you. What, once you heard he broke up with me, you just go after him yourself!" Weiss shouted. While this was going on Blake had quietly crept back to her bed, sat down and took out her book again. But, every so often she would take a peak to see how far the conversation had escalated. Ruby stood there trying her hardest to calm Weiss down but with no luck, as nothing was going to bring the ice queen out of her rage.

"Woah, Woah hold on there ice queen. Look he asked me out, but I said-"

"What, so you said yes, even though we only just broke up!" Weiss quickly interrupted Yang, letting her rage get the better of her.

At the fear of Weiss attacking someone, Yang quickly put the gift down and grabbed a hold of Weiss's shoulders.

"Weiss, listen. He asked me out, yes. But I said no, ok. I would never do that to a friend ok, and you know he's not even that great, I mean the reasons why he asked me out were just stupid."

"Really" Weiss said looking up at Yang with slight tears in her eyes. Realising that the situation was in hand, she took her hands of Weiss's shoulders and let out a well deserved sigh. As she relaxed she noticed Ruby sitting on her bed looking down at the floor with a sad looking expression on her face.

 _I wonder what's got her all upset. I'll ask her after Weiss finishes rambling._

Returning back to the conversation, Yang was met with a slightly blushing Weiss going on and on about how much she liked Neptune.

"-so even though he broke up with me I still kind of like him. I mean he's so cool and calm. Oh and he has such a great smile-"

 _Dust, I've never heard her talk so much. I hope this doesn't go on much longer._ Trying to get away from the conversation again she looked back around the room. First she was met with Blake, still reading her book like nothing had happened over the last few minutes. Continuing around the room she noticed Ruby still hunched over, depressed, even more so than before.

 _What is wrong with her. She only started getting upset once Weiss started talking about Neptune. Does she like Neptune perhaps. Although I don't think I've ever heard her mention him, like ever. So why is she so...Ohhh...Really of all the people to fall for she falls for the ice queen. Looks like I'm going to have to have the talk with my dear sister._

At this new revelation into her sisters life, she was quickly interrupted by Weiss dashing out of the room.

"I'm going to go find Neptune and sort this mess out." Weiss exclaimed before shutting the door.

Before she could say anything in response to the most likely terrible idea, Weiss had already vanished.

Several minutes later Weiss returned with Neptune in tow. Neptune looking completely confused by the situation, but all became clear after he saw the heart shaped chocolate.

"Ok, I did not send you that. After everything that happened yesterday, why would I do something as embarrassing as that." Neptune stated trying to regain his composure as Weiss, Yang and Ruby all stared at him.

"Oh that's good. So who sent it then?" Weiss quickly asked after a short sigh of relief. While all this commotion was going on team JNPR all peered around the still open door to see what was going on, before quietly entering.

Now with everyone in the conversation, even Blake rose from her book to join in, the discussion turned into figuring out who the sender was. Yang ended up standing in the middle of the room being bombarded with tonnes of suggestions. Some said it was probably some students who saw Yang yesterday and was pulling a prank on her. Others still thought it was Neptune, but he just didn't want to admit it. A few suggestions were that it was some of their friends pulling the prank on her. Nora was still stuck on the idea of it being sloths that sent the chocolate for some weird reason.

While this was going on Ruby had broken out of her somewhat sad state, rose and walked over to the very unprotected and tasty looking chocolate. Slowly opening the box while everyone was distracted, she reached in to break a piece of the chocolate off. Pulling it out she noticed the piece was a lot heavier than she thought. Looking at the chocolate she took she realised she had a whole half of the chocolate heart in her hand. Thinking nothing of it she took a bite. Although at that moment she hadn't noticed the silence that had engulfed the room.

"Wow, that tastes amazing." Ruby squealed with excitement at the amazing flavour of the chocolate. As she spoke she turned around to see the rest of her friends staring at her with disbelieve.

"What it is. It's not my fault it tastes amaz-" Ruby was cut off half way in her statement as a new taste to the chocolate made itself known. The sweet, sweet taste of burning chillies. Hot and spicy food was not Rubies forte, which was easy to see when her face turned red and she began, coughing and hiccupping trying to find something to drink.

"Wat- *hiccup*-er, *cough* need some water. *cough* Quickly it's really ho- *hiccup*-t. Someone please." Ruby pleaded in and amongst the hiccups and with tears in her eyes.

Quickly running out of the room, Pyrrha grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and hurried back to team RWBY's dorm. After Ruby gulped down the last of the drink, she sat on the edge of the bed hunched over with both Blake and Pyrrha, sitting next to her trying to calm her down. Yang left quickly after seeing Ruby struggle with the heat and returned with more drinks for her to help ease the heat.

After Ruby thanked Blake, Pyrrha and her sister. Yang ventured over to the piece of chocolate that was still left in the box. Said piece was the right half of the heart, with one side of it being a jagged edge.

 _That jagged side looks like it was cut cleanly. Like it was meant to be broken. But why make a broken piece of chocolate._

Looking to the other half of the box, where the recently deceased left side of the chocolate used to reside, the letter 'u' was at the top, with 'eaker' in the middle and another 'u' at the very bottom. There was also part of a curved line that ran through the part with 'eaker'. Quickly realising the rest of the message was hidden under the other slice of chocolate, she took the last piece out. She was now left with the full message that read, 'You heartbreaker you', with a question mark drawn underneath the whole phrase.

 _What the-, ohh. Sure why not. Why wouldn't it be the new annoyance in my life, I mean it was bad enough they messed with me at the start and now my friends too. So, should I tell everyone else about the question mark. Wait no, terrible idea Yang, I wouldn't hear the last of it if Weiss saw the message on my scroll. Once she realises that's what was annoying me yesterday, she'll use it as blackmail or something in some way or another. The amount of terrible puns she'll try to use about it._ Yang shivered at the thought of Weiss getting one up on her.

"Ohhh, there was a hidden message. Know what it means?" Nora said excitedly jumping up and down next to Yang, almost knocking the other piece of chocolate out of her hand.

"Well since they made it look like it was from Neptune, I guess it's about Yang saying no to him." Weiss stated with a slight smile, now knowing for sure Neptune was in the clear.

"Well at least we know it was some sort of prank, and not Neptune trying to fulfil some hopeless infatuation with me. No offense Neptune." Yang joked, trying not give away that she knew who actually sent the gift.

"None taken. Everything's cool Yang." Neptune said with his signature smile.

At Neptune's final comment, thankful it was over, everyone started to slowly leave the room still chatting about the events that had just occurred. The only people left in the room was team RWBY. Blake had quickly moved back to her bed once everyone had started to leave, and quickly took out her book and started reading, yet again. _Wow that girl needs a new hobby._ Weiss moved over to her desk and started to look at her notes for an up and coming test. Ruby had finally regained her composure after the life threatening piece of chocolate, and having to listen to Weiss fawning over Neptune. While everyone got back into their usual daily routine, Yang stood next to the box still holding the piece of chocolate, relieved that everything was finally over. Noticing it starting to melt, most likely due to her semblance, she took a bite out of the chocolaty heart.

 _Wow that is good. The chilli has a really nice kick to it too. I love it. Now all I need to know is who made the damn thing._

Buzz.

Noticing her scroll go off, Yang placed what was left of the heart back into the box and grabbed a couple of tissues to get rid of the sticky melted chocolate from her hands.

 _Dust, I bet its Nora with some stupid idea as to who sent the box. Probably something to do with a sloth again, or maybe pancakes this time._

Pulling out her phone she saw who the message was from. Dreading what the new message was going to say she reluctantly opened it.

'I hope you got my present, I made it just for you. A fiery treat for a fiery girl. I really hope it didn't cause too much of a problem between you and your friends, I just didn't know whose name to put on the chocolate. Then since it was a heart and all, it only made sense to put your boyfriends name down. But it seems like it wasn't meant to be, such a shame. Also I hope Ruby feels better soon, having a one sided crush is never a good way to live, especially when that crush already has her eyes on someone else. So, the way I see it, maybe someone should really tell Weiss how Ruby feels, to give her a push and get them together, before it's too late. But it could also end up destroying their friendship forever, and that's the beauty of it, who knows what will happen. Now I don't know about you, but don't worry, I definitely won't tell a soul. Yet.'

Standing there her eyes slowly changed into a furious red, and her hair heated up. The chocolate also quickly melted due to the sudden heat change.

 _Oh, no way. They had better not mess with my sister. If they do-_

Buzz

Surprised at a second message and losing her train of thought, she quickly opened it up to read its most likely annoying contents.

'But now back to the game at hand, it doesn't seem your trying very hard to figure out who I am. So I am going to give you a hint, because obviously you don't have enough intelligence to win at a child's game. Also I'm feeling generous, so let's cut the number of guess's in half shall we. So I want you to take your boyfriends gender, then add 'f' and 'e' on the front. I hope it's not too hard for you to figure out what it spells. Now try not to get too stressed out, I don't want you to start getting wrinkles on that pretty face of yours. You may stop attracting guy's attentions if you did, and we can't have you feeling all alone with no one to love you now can we. All that said and done I think you need to get some rest after having such a strenuous day, then tomorrow we shall continue this conversation, and you may get to ask me some questions as well. But that doesn't mean my answers are all going to be true though. Bye for now, blondie.'

 _Wait, it's been a girl messing with me all this time. What a b-,no calm down Yang. If you keep getting angry, everyone's going to notice and start asking questions. Questions I probably don't want to or can't answer._

After deciding enough was enough Yang put her scroll down and headed to her bed. She then quickly passed out from keeping her anger pent up inside her and drifted off into a hopefully peaceful slumber. A slumber that kept her from seeing a flash of light on the rooftop opposite their dorm room.

 _I'll deal with her tomorrow. Then finally I'll get some answers._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I shall apologise in advance, there are some large paragraphs in this but I couldn't get around them, and this took a little longer than I thought to write. What I had in mind for this chapter is about twice the size of this, so I broke it down into hopefully only 2 parts, so this part of the chapter is just the calm before the storm. Hope you enjoy it, and any feedback to help me get better at writing is appreciated. Thank you again and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 3 - Treasure Hunt Part 1

 _Why is waking up so difficult._

Everyone in team RWBY was running around getting ready for another fun filled, action packed day of lesson after lesson at Beckon. Today's timetable involved a very fast paced lecture by Dr Oobleck and his infinite cup of coffee. Then next hour consisted to Professor Port and his countless tales of historical fights and treacherous monsters he had apparently faced. After this combat lessons take place, which were Yang's favourite of them all.

But none of this could start until Yang gets up. Without having any luck on her own, she had to wait for Ruby to shout her awake.

"Ughh, do you really have to be so loud Rubes. I mean have you could have tried waking me up by just and oh I don't shaking me." Yang said still delirious while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, just so you know sis, that is how I try to wake you up first. But you never do. So the only thing I know that wakes you up is me shouting." Ruby said with a sweet smile on her face.

Responding with a 'Urg' and a slightly disgruntled 'Ok' Yang slowly made it out of her bed and got ready for the 'fun filled, action packed' day. She had no idea how ironic her sarcasm was going to be.

Finally up, she had to start getting ready, which involved showing, eating and putting clothes on, not necessarily in that order. While getting ready, Yang turned to the rest of her team mates. Blake was sitting patiently waiting for everyone else, Weiss was at her desk sorting through all of her class notes and Ruby was sitting on her bed eating cookies and milk.

Once everyone was finally ready the members of Team RWBY all started to head out to lessons when Yang quickly jumped in to stop a certain red headed sister of hers from leaving.

"Ah, wait a sec, Rubes I just remembered, I need to talk to you a about... about... ah yeah a message from Uncle Qrow. The rest of you go on ahead, it shouldn't take too long." Yang said managing to muddle through the almost flawless lie.

"Are you sure, I mean we don't mind waiting, right Weiss" Blake stated, while turning towards Weiss waiting for her to be a good team member and agree with her. That didn't happen.

"What, lessons are starting soon we can't miss them. There's a test coming soon remember." Weiss interjected while looking back at the rest of her team. But doing this she was only met with looks ranging from annoyance, sadness and ambivalence since to Yang it was funny but annoying at the same time. Realising she wasn't going to win this little war she had started, Weiss decided her best option was to back down.

"Ok, Ok, I understand. We shall wait for you. But if we miss something important it's on you."

 _No, No. They can't be here while I give Ruby 'the talk'. Weiss defiantly can't for obvious reasons, and Blake, well she would probably be able to hear with her faunus hearing._

"No seriously it's fine, you two go. I wouldn't want the ice queen to miss something important now would I."

Then with that they both decided to leave. But not before Weiss gave her usual 'don't call me that' statement, and Blake asked 'whether she was sure or not'. Finally gone out of sight and around the corner, Ruby turned to Yang with a confused expression.

"Er Yang, I don't remember seeing you get any mail or anything."

 _Ok time to do this._

"Yes, true. But I do need to talk to you. Let's go inside first." Yang said while opening the door to let Ruby walk back into their dorm first, with Yang following behind her. Yang then beckoned Ruby to sit on her partners bed, while Yang did the same. The room quickly sunk into silence while Yang contemplated on how she was going to talk to Ruby about Weiss and her feelings.

 _Ok, Ok. Now how should I start it off. Oh hey Rubes, you know how you have feelings for Weiss. No, no that won't work, its took blunt. I need to try and not be me... Wow this is hard._

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by Ruby trying to break the silence.

"Yan-"

"Right, Ok, Ruby" Yang quickly interrupted, deciding to try and get this done quickly.

"So, Ruby is there anything you want to tell me." Yang said in a slightly stern voice, which made it sound like how a mother would speak to a naughty child.

With a confused look on her face still, Ruby slowly spoke up.

"W-What. What do you mean Yang. I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby said quivering ever so slightly.

"Ruby." She said in a more stricter tone, since she wanted Ruby to come to tell her about her feelings rather than Yang just jump out and announce it, in the Yang way she does.

"Really, I-I don't know what you mean. Nothing's going on. Promise." Ruby said with her eyes darting around the room looking at anything and everything that wasn't Yang.

"Ruby. Last chance."

At that Ruby broke down into a speedy blubbering mess.

"Ok, Ok. Look it wasn't my fault ok. We were playing truth or dare. Then Jaune span the bottle and it landed on me, and well so far I picked truth and decided to try dare, I mean how bad could it be. This was during that time when you came back from gym I think and then just passed out on your bed. Yeah once you got back, team JNPR then invited me over for a while. So yeah I picked dare and Jaune said 'Oh I got a great one' and then he told me to something I knew I really shouldn't since you would get so mad. But, but I just couldn't lose to Jaune I mean come on. So I came into our dorm, then over to your bed. Then I... then I... I-I, I cut of a chunk of your hair and brought it back to Jaune and Team JNPR as proof." Ruby rambled as quickly as possible. After saying the last sentence she quickly put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself speaking, which obviously didn't work.

Again silence blanketed the room. But this time it was met with searing heat radiating from none other than Yang herself. Not knowing what to do Ruby quickly mouthed the word 'sorry' to her sister over and over again trying to get her to calm down.

 _My own sister betrayed me. How could she. She knows I love my hair and she did it anyway. Wait, wait, she was coerced into doing it, yeah. So it's not entirely her fault. It's also Jaune's who I will need to have a polite word with later. For now, I have to get back to the original conversation, so it looks like I will have punish Ruby in some way later._

Cooling herself down to her normal temperature Yang calmly spoke.

"Ok, Ruby. That wasn't what I was asking about, but I should thank you for letting me know about what you and Jaune did to my hair. So I'm going to deal with that later, and first we shall get back to what I actually want you to talk about. Your feelings for Weiss." Yang didn't mean to add on the last few words. But after receiving the news about her hair, she realised, why should I try tell her slowly, I should just rip the Band-Aid off.

"I'm really sorry, I promise I will nev-, wait. My feelings for who. What are you talking about Yang." Ruby said, with at first a look of fear and now utter confusion.

"Your feelings for Weiss, Rubes."

"Pffft, what are you talking about, I don't have feelings for Weiss" Ruby stated, completely sure of herself.

 _Wait does she really not know what she's feeling. I am right about this, right. Ok let's try a different approach._

"Ok, look. Yesterday when Weiss was talking about Neptune you looked upset and annoyed. So out of Weiss and Neptune, I've never heard you talk about Neptune or anything, so it must have been Weiss you were thinking about."

"I d-don't know what you mean. What are you saying?" Ruby said with a look of even more confusion, trying to understand what Yang was telling her.

"Ok then, why were you upset yesterday then?"

"Er, I don't know. I mean it could have been because I didn't like you and We-" Ruby quickly stopped as she went over what happened the previous day. The more she ran through the events that transpired, the more she realised why she felt the way she did. Then it hit her, the reason she felt upset the day before, she was annoyed with Weiss and how she kept talking about how much she liked Neptune. All because she had feelings for her.

"Me and Weiss, what, arguing. Ruby, are you ok" Yang said while waving her hand in front of her sisters face, trying to pull her out of her trance.

"Yang, I think I like Weiss." Ruby slowly said in a very weary voice after coming to the shocking realisation.

"Finally, now we can get down to business." Yang said with a small grin on her face. Over the next few minutes Yang gave Ruby 'the talk'. But for Yang 'the talk' involved several witty puns about Weiss and Ruby, accompanied by a quite in depth account of Yang's previous relationships to give Ruby some examples on what a relationship would involve. She would have gone over the later aspects of a relationship, but Yang really couldn't find a way to talk about that with her sister, and because she didn't want to ruin Ruby's childlike innocence.

"-then all you have to do is just tell her how you feel, ok."

"Err, I don't think I can do that yet. I don't even think Weiss would see me in that way. I mean she's still hung up on Neptune and stuff sooo-."

"True, true but it you don't do something soon, you might lose her to someone else. Ok, don't worry, I know you will make the right decision. Right, enough about that, we have lessons to get to. Well you do I have a break now, so you better get going, since I can imagine how desperately you want to see your girlfriend." Yang said with a large smirk plastered on her face.

"W-What. Yang, d-don't say that! I mean she's not my girlfriend... yet. Wait I didn't mean it like that. Err, I'm gonna go now." Ruby quickly interjected, while a bright red blush crept onto her face. After Ruby's final works she left the dorm room, said her goodbyes to her sister and ran off to lessons, leaving Yang all alone.

Waiting around with nothing to do, Yang decided to take a shower, in order to get ready to take a quick nap. After leaving the shower and making her way over to her bed, she was rudely interrupted by a incoming message

Buzz

 _Grrr, now who could that be, ruining my relaxation._

Taking out her scroll, she noticed the sender, and a sense of dread slowly made its way onto her face.

 _Oh dust, really, now. I just want to go to sleep._

Opening the message, Yang prepared herself for any sarcastic comments and then quickly read through it.

'Finally, I thought your sisterly conversation would never end. Now, I hope you've been missing me, and I hope don't have any plans for today since you are going to be very busy. I have a fun filled day planned for us. Well mainly for you, but I will enjoy watching you dance for me as well. Now, we are going to play a slight variation of treasure hunt. The difference from the original being that there probably won't be a happy ending waiting in the final prize. Now before we move onto the hunt, I did promise you answers to your questions so, ask away. ?'

Yang stood there dumbfounded. After realising that her day was probably going to get very hectic, she then had the task of quickly making some questions to ask the girl. After yesterdays texts she should have come up with some questions but between then and now, she had been quite busy with sleep and talks, so she has to improvise.

 _Ok, so what should I ask her then. Name, no, no like she would answer that. Real reason for all this, I mean it can't just be for fun there must be another reason, but would she tell me that. How about-_

Buzz

Yang was quickly brought out of her train of thought by an interrupting buzz.

'Look I know being blond carries some stereotypes with it, but I hoped you would be smart enough to know that generally, in a conversation, both people have to speak for it to work. ?.'

With one sentence Yang went from a calm demeanour to furious one all in about the span of one second. Her semblance flaring up, Yang gave her reply more vocal than it should have. From her anger she forgot to actually type anything and just shouted out her reply instead.

"What. You little-, when I find you I am going to tear you apart so much that people won't even know which body part is which!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs. After her outburst, she realised how silly she looked shouting at nothing, so decided to type her still lingering anger out onto her scroll, but as she did she was interrupted.

Buzz

'Ohhh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I mean you were just taking so long to ask me anything, and it was kind of getting boring. Oh and knowing you the first question you are going to ask is going to be stupid, so here is the answer before you do. Yes, I can hear what you saying, so you don't have to bother typing anything and besides if you did you would probably spend ages doing it. Also, it's more fun to see you talking to thin air, since it makes you look like a crazy person. ?.'

 _Grrr this girl. I mean it's not like I was going to ask that or anything... Oh who am I kidding that was obviously going to be the first question. So, second question. Let's just get another stupid one out the way._

"Ok, so who are you then, really?." Yang asked, looking all around the room, trying to find some sort of hidden camera or microphone or something, since that was the only way she could be hearing what she was saying.

Buzz

'Well, let's just say I'm a sweet and innocent little girl, who's a bit bored with life at the moment. Well more like bored during my free time. So I thought I would spend it getting to know you, and have some fun, simple as. ?.'

 _Pfft, sweet and innocent, yeah right. Well I wasn't expecting a 'oh I'm so and so from team something', but that would have been nice. Ok next._

"So, since you want to 'get to know me'-" Yang said using air quotations marks for added effect, again realising there isn't anyone around to actually see them all too late. "-I'm guessing that we must have met before, correct." Yang stated with a triumphant look on her face, like she had just made some great discovery.

Buzz

'Ohh, aren't we a clever one. Well, yes we have met before, and if you're expecting a where and when, you're out of luck. You see I didn't really think at add it to my calendar, soooo I really don't know when it was, sorry. ?.'

"Fine, fine. Seriously what was the point of this, it's like trying to get blood out of a stone. I mean it's not like you're actually being truthful about anything, all you're doing is lying. What sort of question could I actually ask and get a response that is real." Yang stated, having lost all patience with this girl. Yang also gave up on looking for listening devices in her room after looking around twice and having no luck, so all she could do was carry on this pointless conversation and hope for some answers that way.

Buzz

'What, me lie. How can you accuse me of not telling the truth. I mean your right of course but still, accusing me like that. Anyway for a question you could ask, you could ask about the game we're going to be playing soon. ?.'

 _Wow, this girl. Wait, do I seriously have to ask her about the game, why not just tell me about it now. Wow this is dumb._

"Ok, tell me about the game then?" Yang asked in very monotonous voice, having just given up.

Buzz

'I'm so glad you asked, it's going to be so fun, well for me anyway. So this is a treasure hunt with a twist. You are going to spend the rest of the day most likely, running around Beacon, trying to find three items. Now item number one is a very rare, pristine and handwritten poem written by the lovable fool Jaune for his Princess Weiss. The letter has words that come straight from his heart forming a very heart warming poem that is sure to make Weiss fall hopelessly in love with him and surely thaw out that frozen heart. But that should be fine shouldn't it, just another useless attempt from Jaune to secure her hand. But it seems that after Jaune placed it onto Weiss's desk, the wind blew the letter of the table, then out to the corridor and into Team JNPR's room where it made Pyrrha's bag its final destination. The weather these days it just terrible, and to make matters worse Jaune forgot to put Weiss's name on the envelope as well, so if Pyrrha found it she may think that it's actually for her. ?.'

 _Thinking about it, Pyrrha must have heard Jaune try to serenade Weiss, and pick her up many times, so how is one more attempt going to make a difference._

Buzz

'But with all this being said, Team JNPR's issues really have nothing to do with you, and I bet you're wondering how after seeing Jaune try to ask Weiss out many times, how is one little letter going to do any damage. But what happens when Pyrrha reads the letter and just can't take it anymore. The amount of subtle hints she's given trying to tell Jaune she likes him and yet he just keeps on going after the ice queen. It's fair enough seeing it from afar, but how would she feel when she receives a letter with all the feelings she feels for Jaune, and what she wants Jaune to feel for her, actually being meant for someone else. How many more times can she take it before she breaks, could the next time be the last straw. ?.'

 _The nerve of this girl, I am so going teach this girl a thing or two about pain when we finally meet. But I know Pyrrha, I mean it's not like she's just going to have an argument with Jaune or Weiss is it. Wait what if she just bottles it up, who knows what that could do to her and her team. Anything could happen. Right I need to get that letter back._

Buzz

'Next, item number two is a lovely signed, first edition copy of the very famous Ninjas Of Love which is owned by your roommate and best bud Blake. But as we speak someone else is currently in possession of this one of a kind erotic novel. Who might you ask, well ever since someone's 'birds and the bees' talk this morning, a certain someone seems to have borrowed this book for a little bit of guidance. Now I would tell you who, but pretty sure you should be able to figure it out by yourself. ?.'

After reading the message, a look of worry quickly engulfed her face. She then quickly dashed over to Blake's hiding spot and frantically searched for the book, but found nothing.

 _Ruby...Ruby took Blake's book. How does she know what it's about. Ah that's my fault, Ruby probably heard me when I teased her about it. This is bad, so bad, I can't let her read that book, one Blake is gonna be so annoyed, and two she cannot learn about romance and relationships from an erotic novel instead of coming to her big sister first._

Buzz

'Just thought I'd mention, while you were in the shower, as Ruby was on the way to lesson she may have gotten a text from you telling her to come back and pick something up. But being in the shower you couldn't actually give it to her yourself, so you decided to leave it on Ruby's bedside cabinet, with a note saying to 'Read this when your alone, it will help you understand what your feelings, Yang'. Now, why you thought giving a book like that to Ruby was a good idea, I have no idea. ?.'

Reading through the message, twice just to make sure she got everything, added anger to the worry she had before. Eyes turning a bright crimson red and her hair burned bright after she finally made it through the whole message. The usual smile faded to make way for a very stern expression of annoyance.

 _This, this girl is going to pay. I have to get that book back before Ruby reads it._

Buzz

 _Oh for crying out loud another one. How can it get any worse._

'Oh, don't look like that. You look hideous without the usual smile you wear. I just thought I better mention the last item you can get. It's funny, after everything that happened with Neptune, I didn't think you would flip flop that easily. After seeing how much Weiss still likes him, you go and give him a letter revealing your true feelings on the matter. About how you truly wanted to be with him, but his prior relationship with Weiss made things difficult. Oh and how you were so happy when the chocolate came once you noticed it was from Neptune, but had to keep quiet about it for Weiss's sake again. Then to end it there was some hopeless poetry, a few well placed puns and I believe something about meeting him on the roof later for some reason. As far as love letters go, I'm quite proud of it, oops, I mean you should be quite proud of it. Also since Beacon is such a large school, I couldn't actually find Neptune's, so I just gave it to the person most likely to see him today. Weiss. ?.'

Concern slowly crept onto her face after seeing the final name. After everything that had happened over the last few days, she kind of expected this girl to reuse Neptune again. But not like this.

 _Oh, dust. But Weiss wouldn't really believe that would she. I mean I kept telling her I said no to him. But I can imagine anger still getting the better of her and then deciding to kill me for lying about everything before. Ok so I have three options, and I kind of need to get to all of them. Sooo I'll just do all of them then, I mean as long as I get to each before they find the notes and stuff then everything should be fine, and it's not like she said I can only get one, right._

Buzz

'One last thing, I can bet you're thinking about getting to each of them as fast as possible and solving all three problems. I mean you can try, but once you reach one of your friends and retrieve the item, a message will be sent to the other two, informing them of what they have in their possession and quietly persuade them to read it. So you are really going to regret having your angry, fire hair semblance instead of your little sisters speed. Now I suggest you hop to it, and quickly I might add, who knows how quickly they may find the items on their own. ?.'

With the last text, time practically froze for Yang. The numerous decisions she had to make, deciding who to go for first. Most people would imagine she would go for Ruby first to stop her from reading Blake's erotic book. But since the book supposedly came from Yang, and was told it would help with her feelings, it's not likely she would look at it till she was alone. With classes and everything that would take a while. But what if she skips lessons to read through it, knowing that its Blake's she may want to get through it quickly so Blake doesn't know it's gone. Then there is Pyrrha, even though she's not part of team RWBY, they all share a great friendship that may be damaged by the letter, which is not something anyone wants. Then finally there is Weiss. Being the affected by this annoying girl's previous pranks, if she now gets a letter telling her how Yang actually feels about Neptune, no matter how much Yang would deny it, Weiss probably wouldn't listen and then hate her for it.

Then came what to do after reaching one of the victims of the prank. Since the other two would find out about what they had, the time limit would be even shorter.

All of these decisions and scenarios that were floating around Yang's head just created more and more confusion. Yang wasn't known for being the genius of the group so trying to figure out the best possible scenario was taking up some seriously much needed time she should be spending on finding her fellow team members and friends.

 _Grrrr, so many things could happen. Who do I start with, Ruby, Weiss or Pyrrha. I think I should be smart about this. Yes. Good idea... Lets run around Beacon and see who I meet first._

With that final thought Yang quickly dashes out of the room, only to bump into someone. Someone who could be quite useful in winning this game of treasure hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I hope you enjoy next part to the treasure hunt chapter and I also apologise in advance, this chapter is much longer than I thought it would be. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter ready by since I have a very busy month ahead of me. Again thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 4 - Treasure Hunt Part 2

 _Fate, why does it never work properly?_

"Ow, Ow, Ow, who did I hit."

As her eye's came into focus, Yang scanned the hallway for any sign of who she ran into. Pulling herself off the floor, she noticed a small pile of blond hair.

"Oh, hey there Jaune. Err... are you gonna get up?" Yang said holding out her hand to the curled up figure of Jaune, holding his head in pain.

"Ow, oh hi there Yang. Why are you in such a hurry?" Jaune asked, still clutching his head as he took Yang's hand and pulled himself up.

 _Wait, hold on. Question mark never said I couldn't bring anyone else in on the hunt. I mean Jaune wouldn't be my first choice, but I have a good idea on how he can help me with Weiss._

"Oh, you know, just trying to stop someone from ruining mine and all of my friends lives."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked confused and still in a daze from the collision.

"It's nothing, don't worry. So why are you late for lesson?"

"It's a funny story actually. Ren and Nora made a load of pancakes for everyone, with Nora making extra for herself. Then being Nora she covered hers with about two bottles of maple syrup, and decided to eat them on her bed. As she walked over to her bed she ended up tripping over all of Pyrrha's books that were on the floor. The pancakes ended up flying across the room, hitting me and all of the books. So I had change my clothes, which took a while being sticky and all."

 _Right I got an idea. I highly doubt Ruby is going to read that book until she's alone. So with Jaune in the same class as her, he can keep an eye on her till lesson ends. So while he's doing that I can deal with Pyrrha and Weiss. Only question is where are they?_

After breaking her train of thought she realised Jaune had already said good bye and started towards the classroom. Deciding to put her amazing plan into action Yang quickly dashed off after him.

"Hey wait up, I got something to ask you." Yang shouted while running down the hall.

Jaune stopped walking, turned and waited for Yang to reach him.

"Ok, sure but I still need to get to lesson though."

"Right, lets walk and talk. Remember that chocolate heart from yesterday. Well I think the same person who sent it may try and mess with Ruby in some way. But don't worry about it, I mean it would just be some harmless prank, so I was wondering if you could just watch over Ruby while in your lesson?" Yang asked with a slight pleading expression, feigning ignorance about the prank.

"Hold on, hold on. Shouldn't you just tell Ruby about this, wouldn't that be easier than asking me to watch her?"

"No, no, no need to make her worry. Just..."

 _Ah, I almost forgot about what he did to my hair. That should make negotiations easier._

"...You know Jaune. I almost forgot about what you asked Ruby to do a few nights ago." Yang stated with a slight grin on her face.

Jaune stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what Yang was talking about. Then it hit him, the only thing Yang would be annoyed about, daring Ruby to cut her hair. At the realisation, Jaune's face became flush with fear.

"O-oh, about that. It was just a dare, I-I didn't think she would actually do it, or that you would find out. Look I'll do anything, jus-just don't hurt me." Jaune pleaded as he slowly fell to his knees in front of Yang, mumbling the part about 'her finding out'. The grin on Yang's face grew wider at the mention of 'doing anything'.

 _Pfft, does he really think I would hurt him... please. My semblance may be based around anger, but that doesn't mean I would do something like that._

"Well for now, do what I already said. Then some other time later, a little discipline may have to be dispensed to make sure you understand why cutting, even touching my hair is a terrible idea. Ok."

Finally happy with getting her point across to Jaune, they ended up at the classroom. Letting Jaune go to carry out his task, Yang decided to head back towards her dorm to find either Weiss or Pyrrha.

 _Right so now that that's done, let's get to the other two._

Entering the dorm Yang quickly scanned the room hoping to see Weiss so she can get the letter as soon as possible. Looking around the only person in the room was Blake, in her usual position reading some new book in her bed.

 _Thank dust she didn't decide to read Ninjas of love, things would have got messy if she realised it wasn't there._

"Hey there Blake, have you err... seen Weiss or Pyrrha anywhere."

"Hum, oh hey Yang. I think Weiss is sparring with Ren and Nora, and I believe Pyrrha is in her dorm cleaning syrup from her books I think." Blake stated while reading her book every now and then during the conversation.

 _Ok, I might need some help distracting Pyrrha to get the letter. I could defiantly use Blake's help for that._

"Look, so I know your busy and all with your book, but I need your help. Remember that chocolate heart prank with Weiss the other day, well someone did the same thing to Pyrrha. They gave her a letter that she should not read, otherwise friendships will probably be broken." Yang begged, hoping Blake would say yes and help her.

"Ok hold on, that sounds very serious. Wait, why not just tell her it's a prank and be done with it." Blake stated, putting her book down now that things had started getting interesting.

 _Hold on that's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that. Wait, wait, even if I tell Pyrrha, she may still open and read it, and being written by the same person who's been messaging me, who knows what it says and how it might affect her. No, better to just quickly and quietly take the letter without her realising._

"No, no, even if I do that, she may still get inquisitive and read it. Who knows what it will say and how it might affect her. So could you help me and distract her while I quietly remove it from her bag."

"You know wouldn't it be easier if, oh I don't know, you distract her and I take it. I mean you're not known for being... stealthy."

 _Actually that's a good idea, why didn't I think of that. Wait why do I feel a bit of déjà vu all of a sudden. Also I don't know if I should be annoyed by that or not._

Agreeing on the new, and better plan, Blake left the confines of her very comfortable bed, and joined Yang as they made their way over to team JNPR's dorm. Knocking on the door, Yang and Blake were greeted by a very exhausted Pyrrha, holding a couple of sticky books in her hands.

"Oh h..hey guys, how are you? If you're looking f..for Ren and Nora they're sparring with Weiss." Pyrrha said panting slightly as she spoke. She then opened the door fully, letting both Yang and Blake into the room. Putting all the books down that she was holding, Pyrrha excused herself and made her way to the bathroom to remove the sticky syrup from her hands. Exiting the bathroom she made her way over to her bed and sat down, with both Yang and Blake sitting either side of her, Blake on the side near Pyrrha's bag.

"Yeah sorry about that, maple syrup is really difficult to clean off from books, so I'm just cleaning them up as best as I can.". Pyrrha sat there dejected while looking at her books that were still on the floor surrounded by maple syrup.

 _Ah this is a great way to distract her. Then while I do that Blake can quickly look through her bag._

Looking over to Blake, Yang nods her head giving her the signal to get ready. But her nod was only met by Blake giving a confused shrug. Realising that she wasn't going to get a response better than that she decided to start with the distraction.

"Hey why don't I help you with that, I mean it looks like you could use all the help you can get." Yang asked, as she got up from the bed and made her way over to the syrupy mess. She sat down by the syrup, so that she was still able to see Blake. Noticing what Yang was doing, Blake made her way over to the mess so that she remained next to the bag as well.

"You really don't have to, but I guess if you're not busy then, thanks." Pyrrha replied making her way over to the empty spot by the syrup.

 _Right just get a conversation rolling, and pull her gaze over towards me then Blake can quickly take the letter out of her bag._

Blake looked over to Yang and nodded in understanding, then started sorting through the books, waiting for the most opportune time to strike.

"So, Pyrrha, why didn't Nora stay to help with this? I mean I heard it was sort of her fault." Yang asked trying to draw Pyrrha's attention to her.

"Oh, well it was sort of my fault as well, since it was my books that she tripped over. She did stay to try and help but I told her it was fine and that she should go and spar with Weiss and Ren."

"Well their loss is my gain, we hardly ever hang out like this. Normally the only time we meet is with everyone else."

"Yeah that's true, we should defiantly do something together, just the three of us. Hopefully something that doesn't include cleaning." Pyrrha replied with a slight chuckle while wiping one of the books clean.

As the conversation continued Pyrrha ended up looking at Yang for most of it. Blake didn't just sit out of the conversation completely, she did jump in every now and then as to not appear like she was ignoring her. Realising now was probably the best time to strike, since she was fully engaged in the conversation with Yang and there were still a few books left in the pile. Taking her chance, Blake looked over to the bag and saw part of the white envelope near the bottom of the bag. Waiting till Pyrrha began to speak, Blake darted over to it. As she neared it time seemed to slow down, seconds felt like minutes as her hand got closer to the bag. Finally getting her hand inside, she expertly pushed through the rest of Pyrrha's stuff.

Blake had almost grabbed the corner of the envelope when something very surprising happened. Blake ended up being startled.

Blake being the calm and collected member of team RWBY, was not one to be surprised or scared, which came as quite a surprise when Yang noticed it. With all the tension and nervousness from having to practically steal something from Pyrrha's bag without her realising, anything like what happened would have made even the most steadfast person jump.

Right as Blake went to grab the envelope, a massive slam from the dorm's door broke the conversation and Blake's concentration. Looking up, she spotted Nora enter the room with Ren in tow. But with the unexpected surprise, Blake completely forgot what she was doing, but her body did not. Over the next few moments Yang was a witness to a very funny chain of events. After Blake literally jumped out of her skin, she then proceeded to reach into Pyrrha's bag without stopping. This caused the bag and Blake to fall over, with Blake landing flat on her face. As the bag fell and hit the floor all of its contents spewed out and slid towards Pyrrha.

"Wow, what a match. Weiss is really good with th-" Nora shouted upon entering the room. She stopped half way once she noticed Blake hit the floor with a loud thunk.

"Owwww, that really hurt" Blake moaned as she tried to lift her head off the floor.

Yang jumped up and ran over to Blake, while Pyrrha quickly turned around and moved over to her. Nora and Ren at this point quickly made their way over to Blake as well, to try and help as best they could. As Yang repeatedly asked Blake if she was ok, and Blake repeatedly responded with 'I'm fine', Pyrrha ended up noticing a white envelope laying among the rest of the contents from her bag. She quickly picked it up and looked over it to see if there was the recipient's name on it.

At this point, Blake was finally upright, still holding her head due to the small amount of pain that was still present, with Yang next to her and Nora and Ren looming over them.

"Blake I'm so sorry. I really need to stop being so loud as I enter the room. I didn't expect to surprise anyone, let alone you. I'm really sorry, is there anything I can get you?" Nora asked as she fell to her knees more or less begging for forgiveness from her friend.

"It's fine really, it's not your fault. Also if you have something frozen I can use to put on my head I would very much appreciate it."

Nora quickly hopped up, grabbed a hold of Ren's arm, and dashed out of the room while shouting 'be right back'.

As both Yang and Blake watched the always enthusiastic girl run out of the room, their gazes ended up being drawn to Pyrrha as she fiddled with a white envelope.

 _Oh no, you can't be serious. After all that. She must have realised it was in her bag, so I can't say it's mine or anything. All I can do now is wait it out and hope nothing happens after she reads it._

Deciding now was as good a time as any, Pyrrha opened the letter. Since it was in her bag it must be for her, even if it didn't have a name on the front of it. Pulling the neatly folded piece of paper out from the envelope she unfolded it and began to read.

The silence was deafening. Yang and Blake just sat there staring at Pyrrha as she read the letter. Every so often they would both look at each other, silently asking one another what to do. Neither knowing how to proceed, they just kept up the same routine, looking at Pyrrha then at each other, until Pyrrha had finished reading the letter.

When Nora and Ren returned, Pyrrha slowly put the letter back in the envelope and then into her pocket. As Nora walked over to Blake and applied the frozen peas to her head, causing her to wince in pain a little, both Yang and Blake still watched Pyrrha hoping for some kind or reaction to show on her face. But no reaction of the sort was seen. She just sat there with the most neutral face possible. But little did they know, Pyrrha was waging a very brutal war within her head as she decided what to do next.

 _Oh dust. What did that letter say. I can't tell if she's fine with it or just incredible annoyed. Just drop the poker face already._

For the rest of the hour break, Blake sat on Nora's bed still holding the bag to her head. Pyrrha said nothing about the letter to anyone, which only annoyed Yang more not knowing how much damage the letter had done. They both returned to the pile of books and syrup, now with Nora and Ren's help, since Nora felt guilty after leaving her to clean it in the first place.

The bell finally rang, meaning Professor Ports class was about to begin. Even though his lesson was practically a break for Yang, she decided she would use it to perfect her next plan, since her first really didn't end up how she intended.

Leaving team JNPR's dorm she was greeted by a very annoyed heiress, just closing the door to their dorm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in JNPR's dorm? I was worried when I got back and no one was here. What happened?" Weiss said aggressively, like she normally does. She stood up as tall as she could trying to match Yang's height, to assert an aura of dominance to aid her aggressive tone, but did so to no avail.

"Ah sorry about that, and it's kind of a long story"

"Shorten it for me then." Weiss quickly interjected in a very stern tone.

 _Oh the amount of jokes about her height I could make right now. But looking at how annoyed she is, I really shouldn't._

"Well, we went over to see Pyrrha to clean up a mess. Then Blake got startled and hit her head when Nora barged in. Actually that wasn't that long was it."

"So did you manage to clean the mess up."

"No, someone made it worse." Yang said, while slyly looking over to Blake, who responded in kind with a small glare.

"Oh, that's a shame then. Well let's head to class. We should be able to meet Ruby there."

Yang, Weiss and Blake then headed off down the hall to their lesson. As they reached it, they were greeted by a very excited Ruby standing next to the entrance of the room.

After exchanging a few words, and retelling the story of Blake's fall to Ruby, the team walked in and sat down ready for lesson. As they did Jaune quickly walked up to Yang and gave her the good news that nothing happened to her sister.

Tales of countless acts of heroism started like they usually do and as usual, Ruby ended up bored and started doodling in her notes. Weiss and Blake continued to concentrate on everything Professor Port was saying. Well Blake seemed to be, but looking closer you would notice the book hidden on top of her legs that she would glance at every now and then. But what ended up surprising the rest of the team was that Yang was awake for the whole lesson. It wasn't like before where the sounds of clashing swords and Grimm armour kept her awake, this was a normal Port lesson, so how and why was she still awake.

Yang sat there, staring into space, deep in thought for the whole lesson, trying to decide on the next course of action.

 _Right. Can't do anything now since Blake is next to me. So next is lunch in the dining hall. Ruby still hasn't read it according to Jaune and since we are all together now and for lunch I doubt she will read it during those two hours. The same thing applies to Weiss though as well. The annoying thing is, all I have to do is ask Ruby for the book back, but I can't do it with everyone else around. So for lunch I want to try and sit next to Weiss so I can take the letter from her bag._

After the mind numbing lesson had finished, both team RWBY and JNPR made their way over to the dining hall for lunch. She decided to stick close to Weiss as they entered the hall and got their lunch. As soon as Weiss sat down, Yang quickly made her way over to the seat next to her, by Weiss's bag. Peering down at the bag, Yang noticed it was open slightly. Looking through the open slot in the bag Yang could see the white envelope at the very top of the bag.

 _Well looks like I don't have to use Jaune now. Hold on. If it's right at the top, that means she must have read it then. But looking at it though I don't think it's actually been opened. Weird. Well since its still unopened, I definitely need to get it before she decides to read it._

"So Pyrrha, how goes the war on syrup?" Ruby asked, since she had only heard about how bad it was recently.

"Oh yeah we managed to clean it up. It's all fine now." Pyrrha replied.

Weiss quickly looked up from the food she was eating to give Pyrrha a quizzical look, trying to figure out why Yang said the mess got worse when apparently it was already clean.

Yang sat there engaged in the conversation waiting for the right opening to grab the letter. She waited till Weiss ended up in a conversation on the opposite side of the table to where she was. When Weiss was looking the other way towards Ruby and Pyrrha, Yang made her move.

Yang quickly reached down and pulled the bag open. As she was about to reach the letter sitting right on top of the contents of the bag, she was distracted by the sound of two scrolls going off. Looking up she saw Ruby reach into her pocket and remove her scroll. Out of the corner of her eye she also saw a hand reach down and end up right next to the side of her face. Looking up she was greeted by the sight of a slightly confused looking Weiss slowly pulling out her scroll.

"Er, Yang. What are you doing in my bag?" Weiss asked with a concerned look on her face. Yang just stared to Weiss, with her hand still stuck inside the bag.

 _Oh no. I can't say I dropped my letter in her bag since she's already seen it. Make up a lie, make up a lie._

"Ah sorry. I thought I dropped... err, a piece of food in your bag. Looks like I was wrong though." Yang stated in a nervous voice, hoping that Weiss wouldn't see through her lie.

Weiss just sat there and stared at Yang for several moments. She then quickly pulled her bag off the floor and looked through it, making sure there wasn't any food inside. Satisfied that there was no sign of any food in her bag, she closed it and placed it back on the floor on the other side of her chair, away from Yang.

While this was going on Yang looked up to see Ruby finish reading the message on her scroll, smile at Yang and then give her a thumbs up.

 _What the. What's with the thumbs up?_

Once Weiss had finish sorting out her bag, she too read through her scroll. Once she reached the end of the message, Weiss was sitting there with a massive smile plastered over her face.

Buzz

Confused as to why Ruby had given her a thumbs up, and Weiss was smiling more than normal Yang took out her scroll to see the new message she had received. Noticing the sender, everything finally made sense.

'Oh sorry about that, it seems my finger slipped. Looks like you have a even shorter time limit now. Good luck. ?'

 _Oh this girl, is so going to pay._

Since she couldn't get the letter from Weiss anymore Yang decided to wait till lunch was over. During that wait, Pyrrha ended up leaving with Jaune before everyone had finished eating.

 _Oh I really hope she goes easy on him._

Once everyone had finished eating both teams, except Pyrrha and Jaune, started to walk back to their dorms to relax till the next lesson starts. Walking in the back next to Ruby, Yang took her chance to get the book off Ruby before she decides to listen to the message from question mark and read it. Grabbing her sister's hand she pulled her into one of the empty rooms without the rest of the teams knowing.

Quietly peering through and closing the door, making sure no one else followed them into the room, Yang turned to Ruby. Ruby stood there with a very confused look on her face, as Yang slowly walked towards to her.

"Yang, why did you pull me into this room? What's going on?"

"Ok, well. Do you have that book you borrowed this morning?" Yang asked hoping Ruby had the book with her, so she could get this over and done with.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that. I was going to read it once we got back to the dorm." Ruby stated with her usual beaming smile.

"I need it back." Yang quickly interjected, which confused Ruby even further.

"What, why?"

"Remember that prank yesterday, with the chocolate heart. The same person left that book there for you, and then sent you a message to read it quickly I would assume. So I need it back, because I cannot in good conscience let you read 'Ninjas of Love'."

"Oh yeah, that prank with the chocolate was very mean. Wait, what are you talking about? I don't have 'Ninjas of Love'." Ruby replied, while also pulling her bag to her front and reaching into it to retrieve the book.

 _Wait that doesn't make any sense. I checked Blake's hiding place, the book was gone. So if she didn't get the erotic book, what did she get?_

As Ruby fiddled around in her bag, Yang stood there eagerly waiting for Ruby to retrieve the book, which for someone with a speed semblance was taking forever. With a quick 'Ah ha' from Ruby, she pulled it out. Once Ruby finally got the book, she handed it over to Yang, who then began to inspect it. Turning it each and every way, Yang could see that the book had the same black colour scheme as 'Ninjas of Love'. But looking at it, it seemed like the book had been painted black, quite professionally as well, to make it look like Blake's favourite book. The style and colour of the title was also the same. Looking at this book from afar, you would defiantly think it was 'Ninja's of Love'.

After finishing her inspection of the book, Yang turned it back over to read the title. It read '101 Love Poems' with a little note from 'Yang' at the bottom saying 'Read some of these. It should help you understand and deal with your feelings. Why not use one when you confess to your princess ?'. As Yang read through the note, anger started to build up. She knew that the question mark at the end was there just to taunt her. Trying to calm herself down, for the books sake since fire and paper do not like playing together, she opened up the book just in case the front of the book was a fake and that something highly erotic material was waiting inside. But flicking through the first few pages, she was met with several different poems all talking about love and feelings.

 _This doesn't make sense. Why tell me she gave my sister Blake's 'Ninjas of Love' and then just give her a normal book. There doesn't seem to be any booby traps of the sort, so I might as well give it back to Ruby to read if she wants it._

Ruby was standing there in anticipation, hoping Yang would give her the book back, since a few love poems might nice to read and could end up helping her deal with her feelings.

"Ok, ok, I can see you really want to read it, dust knows why. So here, take it. Just try not to let Weiss see you reading it. Ok." Yang said as she handed Ruby the book back.

But as Ruby grabbed the book the door to the room burst open, letting a very angry Blake stomp over to the two sisters.

"Yang Xiao Long, where is my book?!" Blake shouted as she entered the room. Getting closer she was able to see a small black book in the hands of both the sisters.

"Yang, why are you giving Ruby my book?!"

Both the sisters just stood there frozen. Realising things could only get worse if she didn't say anything, Yang quickly jumped into the one way conversation.

"Blake, Blake it's really not what it looks like. This isn't 'Ninjas of Love', honest." Yang replied with a very worried tone, hoping Blake would realise she was telling the truth, and soon.

"Then why do you have my book and why are you giving it to Ruby?!" Blake shouted again at Yang. As she made her way over to the two sisters, she quickly pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Yang. As she did this she looked down at the black book and read the title. Yang and Blake both ended up with a confused look on their faces, Blake because the black book wasn't 'Ninjas of Love' and Yang because the note was from her telling Blake 'Borrowed Ninjas of Love, Ruby needs it more than you do. Don't get too mad.'. Realising her mistake Blake quickly spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry for shouting, I just saw the letter and thought about Ruby reading my book and then just got angry at why you would think it was a good idea."

"Yeah , it's fine, I understand. By the way I didn't right that note. It's from the prankster from before."

"Ok, I get it now. But, if you and Ruby don't have my book, then where is it?" Blake asked hoping for one of the sisters to have an answer.

As Blake and Ruby exchanged their thoughts on the location of the book, a very annoying thought popped into Yang's head.

 _Please don't tell me she did that._

Yang then decided to look through her own bag to see if her thought was correct. Then, there at the bottom of her bag was the renowned 'Ninjas of Love'. Blake and Ruby both noticed Yang look through her bag, sigh and quickly form an annoyed expression on her face. Deciding to see what was wrong they both looked into the bag.

All over the course of one annoyed exasperation, Blake reached into Yang's bag, removed the book and started shouting at her again.

"Yang how could do. You explain the whole situation about the note and then you lie to my face about not taking it. Why take it anyway? Wait... were you planning on giving it to Ruby anyway?"

As Blake questioned Yang, all she could respond with was 'Er', 'Wai-' and 'I'm sor-', not necessarily in that order. Once Blake had finished her interrogation, she stormed off to their dorm, with both Yang and Ruby following her. As they reached their room, both Ruby and Blake ended up on their own beds and began reading. The only difference between them was the glare Blake gave Yang every so often.

Looking around the room Yang saw that Weiss was not with them. Since it was only a matter of time till Weiss opened her letter, she quickly dashed out of the room to look for her. She knocked on team JNPR's door hoping someone there would know where Weiss was. She was greeted by Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Oh hey Yang, is there anything you ne-" Pyrrha started saying but was quickly interrupted by Yang.

"Hey, do you know where Weiss is? Also I need to borrow Jaune." Yang stood in the doorway quickly scanning the room trying to see if Weiss was inside.

"Hey what do you mean borrow I'm not some sort of toy you can jus-" Jaune tried to defend himself, but was interrupted but Pyrrha.

"Oh I think she's in the library, and you can borrow him for a while. Just no later than six and try not to break him ok." Pyrrha stated with a small grin plastered on her face.

As Jaune was about to jump into the conversation to hopefully defend himself again, he was stopped as Yang quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall and through the school all the way to the library. Opening the doors, Yang looked around for any sign of where Weiss was. Luckily she spotted a load of white hair towards the back of the room surrounded by a large pile of books.

While dragging Jaune over to the back of the room, Yang explained the plan to him.

"Ok you owe me, so I need you to distract Weiss while I get a letter from her bag that the prankster from yesterday put there. Ok."

Before Jaune could retort , they arrived at Weiss's table and sat down either side of her, with Yang on the side with her bag, just like before. Looking down she saw the letter in the same place as before in her bag. Although for this to work, she would defiantly need a good distraction. Looking over at Jaune, she nodded hoping he would take it as a sign to start the distraction.

"Yang, Jaune, why are you two here, and in a library for that matter. I don't know about Jaune, but I know that the last book you ever read Yang, was probably 'how to say your abc's', which I'm not even sure you finished reading." Weiss said smirking at Yang, looking very proud at the joke she made, even if it was a bit mean.

 _Ohhh, no she did not. I should just let her read the note and get upset._

As she was in her train of thought, Jaune decided to speak up.

"Hi there snow angel, I was wondering if you were doing anything on the weekend. Maybe you and me could go out for dinner and a movie or something?" Jaune asked in the most suave voice he could muster.

"You and I."

"What?"

"It's you and I not you and me. If you are going to ask me out on a date, at least try and use proper grammar." Weiss replied with a very annoyed tone.

"So is that a yes?"

As this conversation carried on Yang decided now was the time to strike. Slowly opening the bag fully she reached in to grab the letter, not noticing the hand reaching down into the bag with her.

 _Wow this feels so familiar._

"I'm sorry Jaune, it's just never going to happen, and besides-" Weiss reaches down into her bag while still maintaining eye contact with Jaune. Yang finally noticed Weiss's hand and quickly pulls hers away. Weiss then brought the envelope up to the table and showed it to Jaune "-I will probably be going on a date with Neptune soon."

Jaune just sat there confused, looking over to Yang, hoping for some response telling him what to do next. Yang quickly sat upright, with a face contorted in even more confusion than Jaune's.

"Wait, how do you know you have a date with Neptune? Also what with the letter?" Yang asks feigning ignorance about it.

"Well, I don't know for sure when it will be. But from reading his letter to me, and all the feelings he put into these beautiful words, it's only a matter of time." Weiss replied with a very wide smile that just did not look right on Weiss.

Yang and Jaune just sat there, not sure what to do or say next, since Weiss had already seen the letter.

 _Again, what is going on. I thought it was suppose to be a letter from me to Neptune. Why is it now a letter from Neptune to Weiss. Why would question mark lie and make the situation seem worse than it is. Shouldn't it be the other way round, or I don't know, say it's bad then make it worse. I just don't get it anymore._

Jaune and Yang, after a while decided to leave the library since there wasn't anything else to be done, and returned to their dorms for the rest of the break. Laying in her bed, Yang was expecting to receive a message from question mark. Probably to gloat about how fun it was watching her run around Beacon, or about lying to her on multiple occasions. But nothing, there were no messages from her.

Once the lunch break was finally over, the lessons resumed as normal. Both team JNPR and RWBY ended up going to Doctor Oobleck's class for a very caffeinated smelling lesson. Again Yang waited for some sort of sign from her new found annoyance in her life, but again nothing.

The next lesson they had was combat practice with Glynda Goodwitch. The one lesson Yang could really let her anger out at. But every time the sparing ended to give the students a small break before their next match, she would quickly look over at her scroll hoping a message would appear.

 _Why do I keep checking it? It seems like I really want to see what the girl has to say. No, no, it must be because I what to know what the point was with changing the items around._

Once the bell rang, all the teams returned to their dorms. Walking down the hall, Weiss and Blake were in front and Yang and Ruby in the back. Small talk took place between each of the pairs, simple questions like 'how was your day' and 'what shall we do for the rest of the day'. As they entered the room, Weiss walked over to their bunk to put her bag down underneath her bed. After doing so she walked over to Ruby and Weiss's shared bed side table and then stopped.

The rest of the team entered the room and moved over to their own beds and began unpacking, with Ruby quickly running towards the bathroom, leaving her bag and weapon lying on the floor.

As Yang looked over to Weiss she saw her reach down into the top draw of the bedside table, that Ruby must have forgotten to close, and pulled out a book. Yang's eyes widened as she saw that it was the book of poems from before. All Yang could do was wait until Weiss made her next move, hoping it wouldn't involve asking why Ruby had a book on love poems.

Weiss then gave the book a once over, looking at the front and the back of it , as well as the mess of scribbles at the bottom of the book that were covering some sort of message. She then decided to open the book and read a few of the poems.

What happened next confused Yang. As Weiss was reading the book, she stopped at one of the pages. She then proceeded to take out the letter from Neptune for some reason. Every so often she would look at the book then to the letter, studying both as she did. She looked through a few other poems and did the exact same routine.

 _What is she doing. What's so interesting about that book? Did I miss something when I looked through it... Wait, don't tell me. Oh no, I think I just figured it out. This is bad, very bad._

At that point Ruby opened the bathroom door and exited into the room. As she walked over to her bag and weapon to pick them up, she looked up to see Weiss staring at her.

"Ruby. Did you write this?" Weiss asked in a stern voice while holding up the letter so Ruby could see it.

"Write what?" Ruby responded with a confused look on her face. She slowly walked over to Weiss and read through the letter quickly.

"It's a love letter, signed by a secret admirer. I thought it was either Jaune or Neptune, but when I showed to Jaune earlier today he had no idea about it, so I was pretty sure it was Neptune. But looking through this-" She held up the book with her other hand, "-a lot of the lines in this letter are very similar to lines in some of these poems."

Ruby just stood there nervous. Even though she knew she didn't write the letter, all the evidence pointed to only one conclusion.

"Ruby. Do you have feelings for me?" Weiss asked in a soothing tone, hoping Ruby wouldn't do anything rash.

Ruby's face soon became flushed red, and her whole body started to heat up slightly. Even with Weiss's soothing tone, it did nothing to stop what Ruby did next. She did what she's good at, and ran very fast away from Weiss.

Yang witnessing this had no idea what to do. There was no way to stop it from happening. It all just happened so fast.

 _I should have realised it sooner. I mean the love poems, the change in the letter. I never actually saw Pyrrha's letter, so I have no idea what it actually said._

Once Ruby dashed out of the room, Weiss's sympathetic face twisted into one of annoyance and rage having Ruby run away from her like before. So quickly as she could Weiss ran after her, hoping for some sort of answer from her.

"Hum, what happened? Where did Weiss and Ruby go?"

Yang quickly looked down at Blake's bed and saw her looking around perplexed, still holding her 'Ninjas of Love' in her hands. Deciding not to give her an answer, Yang just sighed and shrugged at Blake, who then quickly returned to her book.

Buzz

 _Well it's about time._

Pulling out her scroll, she quickly found the message and opened it.

'Well done on the treasure hunt. You win first prize. Front row tickets to probably the end of a great friendship, or is it the start of a better relationship, who knows. I hope you enjoyed yourself, I know I did. I honestly didn't expect Blake to barge in right as you were exchanging the book, it was timed so perfectly. Oh yeah and when Blake fell face first on the floor, priceless. Did you also like how I set up the book in the bedside table, it worked so well. I should also say it wasn't very surprising it took you that long to figure out what I was doing with Weiss and Ruby, I mean I knew I said you would be busy all day, but really, it's more or less your bed time right now. Oh and sorry about lying to you so much, but don't worry some of it was true. Now you get your rest, you're going to need it. Good night. ?'

After such a long and stressful day, Yang just didn't have the energy to respond to the message. She just laid there staring at the ceiling, her mind wandering to what parts of the treasure hunt were true, falling asleep as she did. Little did she know that on the roof, Neptune was pacing around holding a letter in his hands.

"Wow, it's cold. I hope Yang gets here soon."


End file.
